1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to clips, and particularly to a clip used for securing a heat sink to an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known that heat is generated by electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers. If the generated heat is not rapidly and efficiently removed, the electronic component may overheat and the performance thereof may be significantly degraded. Generally, a heat dissipation device such as a heat sink is attached to the electronic component for a cooling purpose.
In order to attach the heat sink to the electronic component, a fastening device such as a clip is generally required. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0139891A1 discloses a heat sink clip used for securing a heat sink to a CPU which is mounted on a circuit board. The heat sink clip includes a spring member having an elongated main body, a second locking leg, an actuating member and an assisting member. A connecting portion is at one end of the main body and a first locking leg extends from the other end of the main body. The second locking leg is coupled to the connecting portion of the main body. The actuating member connects pivotally with the second locking leg. The assisting member is located between the actuating member and the connecting portion of the main body of the spring member. The actuating member forms a handle portion at one end thereof and a round rotating portion at the other end thereof. The rotating portion includes a plurality of teeth formed on a circumferential surface thereof. The assisting member includes a wedged main body and forms an inclined top surface at a top of the wedged main body. The assisting member further forms a plurality of teeth on the inclined top surface thereof for engaging the corresponding teeth of the actuating member. In operation, the actuating member is rotated to move the second locking leg from a released position to an abutting position, to impel the heat sink toward the CPU. The heat sink clip can be easily operated by hand, without requiring undue force. However, numerous components are required, and assembly is complex.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink clip for securing a heat sink to an electronic component which overcomes the described limitations.